Levi x Reader Love makes you stronger
by Pagesofmylife
Summary: The story primarily focuses on two characters, Levi Ackerman, a professional basketball player, and reader-chan, an aspiring guitarist. Over the course of the story Levi faces difficulties trying to succeed in the world of basketball, and reader-chan struggles to become a successful guitarist. Eventually the two of them meet and the story follows their relationship and struggles.
1. Chapter 1 Coincidence

Today was the big day. You and your best friend Mikasa, after practicing so hard to reach perfection both of you decided to take the shot and participate to an important audition organized by the Orchestra of Tokyo. Mikasa was a flutist while you were a guitarist.

"(F/N) (L/N), it's your turn. Begin when you are ready", said one member of the jury.

You skimmed the room looking for your boyfriend who promised you that he will be there for your audition. No sight of him at all.

You started to play, feeling a little disappointed that he hasn't kept his word, again. This time you brought your classic guitar and your fingers were playing Marcello Adagio BWV 974 by Bach, your favourite composer.

Everything was running smoothly until your G string broke which ment that your representation ended and you failed. Tears started to gather in the corner of your eyes. The long ours of practice turned into nothing. This was your first and probably last chance to get a job into the music industry since your parents were sceptical from the beggining about your decision to study the guitar and make a living from playing it.  
You see Mikasa in the hall with a big grin plastered on her face.

"How was it? Did they accepted you?"

"No...one of my strings broke."

"Oh, no! I'm so sorry to hear that. Come here." She locked you into a warm and tight hug that made you feel better.

"What about you? Did you get the job?"

"Yup! By the way, where is that "lovely" boyfriend of yours?" she asked you in her usual sarcasm tone. Somehow you couldn't understand why both of them couldn't stand each other at all.

"He didn't come. Plus it seems like he is ignoring my messages, again."

"I told you that he is a d!ck. You should dump him, he only makes you sad and insecure."

"Yeah...maybe you are right about that. I noticed that he became quite cold towards me lately...ah, let's not talk about him anymore. I already have a bad day."

"Ok, if he calls you let me talk to him first. I'll make sure he understands that if he messes with you he messes with me. Look our bus is coming!"

You take a seat in the back of the bus and remember that today was also the day when you and Mikasa will move to a new apartment. Perfect, this day couldn't get any longer. You just wanted to be in your bed and listen to your favourite songs, many of them were sang by Adam Levine.

At the next bus stop you notice that two boys with green backpacks with some kinda' of wings on them, take the seats next to you and Mikasa.  
One of theme had chestnut hair and big emerald eyes. He was talking and laughing all the time while the other one which was shorter than him had dark raven hair, styled in an undercut. Unfortunately you couldn't see his face because he was glancing through the window.

"I can't wait to arrive at home. I really need to do some sit-ups", said Mikasa.

"Didn't you do 100 this morning?"

"Yeah...but from yesterday I decided to do 200 sit-ups per day instead 100."

"Wow...aren't you pushing yourself too much? Today we have to carry all the stuff from our old apartment to the new one, maybe you shouldn't do them today."

"Nahh... Hey! Look! The guy that was sitting next to us is running after the bus. He is trying to tell us something, though I don't understand."

"Open the window, maybe he wants to tell us something."

"What's up?" asked Mikasa.

"My phone! Is in the bus!" screamed the raven haired boy.

You look around until you find it. It was just like yours but it had a basketball keychain. When you turn back to the window you couldn't see him anymore.

"I think he got tired after running so fast after the bus", said Mikasa.

You checked the phone and saw that he had a message from someone called Petra. You decided that it was best not to open the message but Mikasa took the phone from your hand and opened the message.

"Don't open it. It's rude to read someone's messages. Especially if you don't know the person", you protested.

"Whatever...she said while she rolled her steely gray eyes.

 _I'm sorry about last night...we need to talk. Can you come to my apartment at 6pm today?_  
 _XOXO Petra_

Later that day while you were packing your stuff you received a message from coach Smith, asking if it would be alright to meet with you in the central park around 9pm, so that you can give the phone back. You sent him a message telling him that you'll be there.

Around 8pm you and Mikasa managed to carry all the heavy boxes to the new apartment which was a little bit bigger that the old one. The difference was that each of you had your own room.

"Mikasa, do you want to come with me?"

"96...97...98...99...100. Yeah...sure. I'll be ready in a minute."

The park was crowded with people, apparently some sort of festival was going on. The phone rang and you answered it.

"Hello?"

"Good evening. Um...I can't find you?"

"I'm near the ice cream stand. I'm wearing a red dress."

"Oh...I spotted you. I'm coming then."

You still couldn't see him. A tall blond man with big ocean blue eyes approaches you.

"Good evening, ladies. I'm Erwin Smith, the coach of the bascketball team, Wings of Freedom. Nice to meet you."

"Good evning! Um I found this phone in the bus...does it belong to you? you asked while you were analyzing his broad shoulders and strong arms. He had the body of a greek god.

"Oh no, it belongs to one of my players, Levi. He couldn't come to get it."

"Well here is it. I'm glad that I could help him."

Suddenly the sky was filled with colourful fireworks. It was the end of the summer festival and all the people in the park were gazing at the beautiful scenery.

"May I ask for your phone number? If that is ok with you, of course."  
You turned to look at Mikasa but then realized that he was talking to you.

"Um...sure." He handed you his Iphone and you typed your number.

"How do you want to name it?"

"Well, I still don't know your name so I guess you can write your full name", he said while a small smile reavealed his perfect white teeth. He couldn't be more handsome, you tought.

"Ok. I'm (F/N) (L/N) and she is my friend Mikasa." You handed him the phone.

"Thank you. Should I call a cab for you? It getting pretty late and-"

"Ah, no! Don't worry nothing bad can happen while I'm with Mikasa."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, tell Erwin how you sent that guy to the hospital only because he pitched your ass!"

"_ ! "

" Ah, she is just too modest." Erwin was barely managing to keep a straight face.

"Well, thanks again, he said while he shook your hand. How about joining me tomorrow to a cup of coffee. My treat."

"Um, I don't know..."

"Your friend can come too."

"Well, what do you think, Mikasa?"

"She'll be there. Bye now!" She put an arm around you and started to walk away. You turned your head, waved and said good bye to Erwin.

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh, come on! they guy is totally into you. Why do you worry so much?"

"I don't know...Oh, no! What am I going to wear tomorrow?!"

"Defenetly a miniskirt" she said while an evil smile played on her lips.

"Mikasa! Your no fun! I'm really serious now!"

"Just wear anything that makes you feel confortable. Though the miniskirt idea is not that bad."


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

It was around 10 pm when you decided that you wanted to practice outside, in the park that was close to your flat. You look through the window and see that the basketball court was empty. Mikasa was already asleep after a long day of carrying things from your old apartment to your current home.

You started to play the same song that you performed earlier, at the audition. As you were playing you hear some footsteps and a beat, probably made by a basketball. You continue to play until you finish your song, then you turn around to see that the boy with the basketball has stopped and was listening to your performance.

He was looking very familiar, raven black hair, styled in an undercut and steely gray eyes, just like Mikasa's. He turned around and trew the ball right through the basketball hoop, then he did that again, and again.

You found it pretty entertaining,what you enjoyed most was the sound that his sneakers made, when they came in contact with the concrete floor. You started to keep the score of how many times the ball passed through the net, until eventually you gave up because the guy never missed.

"You are very talented!"

"Thanks", he said that in a deep and calm tone. "I can say the same thing about you."

"Really? Thank you."

"Yeah..."

"Are you a basketball player? you asked him a little bit unsure how he will react to the question. You also noticed that he wasn't very tall but still you were shorter than him.  
You waited for his answer while you watched him score another point.

"Yes. I want to become a pro, so I need to train hard and become stronger."

"Wow, that sounds great. I bet you have a lot of fans!"

"Tch. Actually I don't have any." A sad expression haunted him. "I'm not that popular, that's another reason why I need to train."

"But you skills are great, how come they don't notice you?"

"Look, my team lost the final game yestarday because of me. Because I suck at teamwork."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Whatever, you don't need to pretend that you are sorry, just to make me feel better. You're just a stranger in a park, I'll probably never see you again so-."

"Then, I'll be your first fan!" You said that impulsively.

Shock and then amusement replaced the haunted look in his eyes.

"Tch. Fine." He started to come closer to you. He stopped at an arm lenght then he bent his arms and placed one of his clenched fist over his heart.  
You looked at him trying to get a clue of what he wanted to say. You decided to do the same thing.

"This is what my team does before every game. We encourage each other to give our best in order to win the match."

"So, you want to say that we should give our best in order to make our dreams come real."

"Exactly."

Somehow he made you feel much better about yourself, giving you the courage that some day, your dream of becoming a well known guitarist will come true.

"Well, stranger, train hard until I see you again."

"You too, stranger" he said while he trew the ball through the net again.

" That's unimaginable. You can score from every position?"

"Probably" he said that while a smirk replaced the serious expression he was wearing.

"I bet you can't score blindfolded", you said in an amused tone.

"Is that a challenge?" he replyed in his deep and sexy voice.

"Maybe." You said while you thanked that it was pretty dark outside so that he couldn't see that you were blushing.

"And what do I get if I win?"

"I don't know...what do you want?"

"Well, can you come and see me playing in the next game?"

"Ok, and if you lose, you'll buy me chocolate."

"Deal."

You gather your things and start to leave. Suddenly you feel that his arm is clenched around your wrist. You turn around and your (colour) eyes lock with his gray eyes.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask for your name."

"Oh..I'm _ ."

"Levi."

"Well, Levi it was nice talking to you. See ya'!"

"Yeah..."

You head upstairs and when you open the entrance door to your apartment a worried Mikasa jumps and locks you into a deadly hug that has no escape.

"_ ! Where the hell have you been?! I woke up and when I went to your room you weren't there. You didn't take your phone with you. Don't tell me that Erwin or that fucking boyfriend of yours called you to meet with them at this hour. I'll beat the shit out of them if they woke you up.! Are you alright? You took your guitar with you! Don't tell me that you were planing to leave me! Or that I snore when I'm asleep.  
_, say something!"

" Wow! Easy, Mikasa. Chillax. I'm not going anywhere. I couldn't sleep so I went outside and I took my guitar with me because I didn't want to wake you up while I was practicing. Awww, and I'm not leaving you, dum dum. You clench your arms around her and lock her in a tight hug, which makes her hug you thighter.

"Can't...breathe!"

"Oh sorry!"

"Plus, you don't snore. Sorry for making you worry."

"You should be. Now go to bed. You need to rest cause tomorrow you've got a date with Mr. Handsome."

"Eh, I forgot!"

"How can you forgot such thing?!"

"I don't know, maybe I shouldn't go..."

"No! You are going!"

"Fine..."

"Bed. Now."

"Yes, Ma'am!"


End file.
